


One Night Stand with Hydra

by Silveey



Category: Avengers, Brock Rumlow - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Iron Woman - Fandom, TonyXBrock, TonyXRumow
Genre: F/M, Hook Up, Sex, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni has had a tiresome day and then met a mysterious man in dark clothes. Brock Rumlow was charming and seemed like the type of fun she needed. Will they connect romantically or out of lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand with Hydra

I hated these types of parties with a passion. I come here, dressed up to get an award and deal with shitty people all around. Honestly, just because I’m better than them, they act more stuck up than usual. Walking through the crowd in my red dress and black heels, I took a seat at the bar as usual. Damn it Rhodes, why must you force me to come?

“Not having fun?”

I glanced to my left, seeing a tanned man with dark hair and small burns around his face. He had a five-o’clock shadow going on, which made him look very attractive, damn. I smiled as I picked up my drink. “I prefer to have a drink before talking to people who are below me.” Shit. I sound like a stuck up bitch. Too much, too much.

He chuckled as he drank his glass of beer. “I’m flattered then since you haven’t took a sip yet.”

“Yes, lucky you.” I gave a smirk, taking a sip of my scotch.

“Stark right? I’m Brock Rumlow, can I buy you another drink or is that over done for you?” He was charming, I’ll give him that.

“Very over done.” I teased, moving my long dark locks to the side.

“Then a dance before you run off and lose a shoe? Or your limo will turn into a pumpkin.” He grinned.

“Ferrari, no limo.” I corrected, like hell I’d come here in a limo. 

“Oh, apologies your highness.” Brock glanced over to the crowd, still with that charming smile on his tanned face. He seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd, perhaps a date? Then why is he here with me?

“You know what? I’ll take that drink.” I grew curious of him, he was suspicious but interesting. Why not settle in some small talk and sex for tonight? I earned it. After all, I’m fucking Iron Woman for God’s sake. She deserves some fun.

“Two vodkas.” He glanced at the bartender, while finishing his beer.

I examined his features, he seemed pretty fit, and I’m assuming he was military maybe? Probably Marines. Oh Rhodey’s ganna be so pissed when he finds out about me hanging out with a Marine. “So handsome, what are you doing here? Helping out with charity?”

He let out a chuckle and took a drink. “More like for work.”

“Oh. Body guard or something?”

He stayed silent for a moment and kept that devious smile on. “Yeah, but I’m off the clock.”

“Mind if I hire you for a night?” I rubbed my foot against his, making certain not to poke him with my heel.

He leaned in real close with his firm hand on my knee. “Who you need protection from darling?”

“Come over and I’ll show you. We’ll take my car.” Speaking in a hushed tone, I left a tip on the table as I stood up, holding my handbag.

“Let me tell my partner while you go freshen up.” He got up and took my hand, leaving a small kiss before he walk back into the crowd.

I speed walk over to Rhodey and whispered, “Taking my leave, have fun but then again I’m leaving so good luck.” I grinned as he gave me a scowl.

“I’m assuming you picked up a reporter?”

“Oh much better than that and cuter. Look, whatever the Avengers are calling me for, take care of it till tomorrow.” I gave a wink as I felt a tall figure behind me.

“Ready to go?” Brock pulled out his arm.

“Of course, see you later James.” I took his arm in mine and waved at my best friend’s confused expression.

The ride to the house was flirty and fun. He would tease and I continued to move my hair out of my face with the wind blowing through the cracked windows. Leaving the car for my valet to handle, I entered inside the building with Brock, pressing my floor number on the elevator.

“Who was your friend at the party?” He started conversation.

“The so-called Iron Patriot. Not what you expect?”

He just shook his head and took my neck in his hand gently, forcing me to face him as he slowly pinned me against the wall. “Just wondering if I have any competition. I’m not one for sharing, even if it’s for a night.”

Smelling is faint cologne, I began to have those shivers where I know I should back away from danger, especially from those dark eyes. Not listening to my instincts, I gave a flirtatious smirk as I place my red lips against his, kissing him firmly while feeling my lipstick faintly smearing against his skin. The kiss felt hot and heavy to where I didn’t even notice him placing his hand on my behind while he rubbed my stomach. The elevator dinged and we had to pause our make out session. I grinned as I pulled him by his tie, leading him to my room.

“Nice room.” He complimented as he tossed his jacket to the floor.

“Thank you.” I took a seat on my bed, lifting my right foot in the air. “Take them off.” I demanded.

He stared at me for a moment before walking over and slowly taking off my heels, rubbing my muscular calf firmly before leaning closer to me. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.” He whispered as he kissed my shoulder, feeling his beard against my sensitive skin.

“Then come over here let me please you soldier.” I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him down as my spare hand rubbed his clothed chest, slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

He rose his eyebrow with an, oh really expression before glancing down to my glowing chest. Examining me with caution. I was waiting for the typical questions or remarks like ‘did it hurt?’ or ‘will it glow all night?”

“You look so sexy.” He sat up, riding me as he pulled me by my hair, being rough with his hands as he held my waist close to him. After forcing me to sit up, his right hand still played with my hair as we made out. His kisses became more rough and firm, biting my lip as he unzipped my dress.

“Take off your shirt. Now.” I ordered, he took it off, revealing so many scars and burns on his skin. As curious as I was to ask how he got it, I didn’t care at the moment. I needed his touch.

“The more you order me around, I’m going to get rough with you.” He grinned, sliding my dress off while examining my black laced bra and panties with my own scars and burned marks. Of course nothing compared to his body.

This is going to be fun. “I’m Toni Stark and I demand you please me to where I will remember your name for the rest of my life.” I pressed my breast against him, feeling his harden member against my skin.

He pulled my hair again and began sucking my neck as if it was a fruit. Feeling his sharp teeth and tongue on my skin, I really didn’t want to moan so soon, but god he was good with his lips as he traveled down to my breast.

Taking off my bra, my nipples began to harden from the cold. Brock’s beard made them that more sensitive before he began to suck it. I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, feeling his hand leave my hair and clawing down my back with his short nails. That left me gasping for more of him.

“Come to mamma.” I pulled him by his hair to give me a hard kiss, biting his lip as my body rolled against him. I let out a gasp and scratched his shoulders as I felt his fingers touching my clit.

He grinned as he began to rub in a hard motion, causing the sensation between my legs to grow. My breathing increased as I still received his hard kisses. His fingers pulled out from me as I felt his now wet fingers pulling off my lacy undergarments.

Feeling his body weight more on my chest, he spread my legs as he sat between them.  Without warning, I felt a sharp pain between my legs as I let out a small hiss of pain.  

“Come to daddy.” He teased, rubbing my clit as he started his rhythm. Roughly sliding in and out of me, my moans increased as he began to groan in pleasure. I wanted more of that sensation, the tingle between my legs because of him. I wanted more of his body, I wanted him.

“More.” I begged between kisses. Once he hit my gspot, I scratched him so hard, I felt a liquid under my nails.

He hissed loudly in pain but kept his pace, going rougher as pay back. He began to leave bites around my chest and shoulders, knowing those were going to be bruised in the morning.

The pain didn’t bother me, I was in my own world of pleasure from every thrust and kiss he gave me. I couldn’t even control my high pitch moans as I felt my climax coming closer.

Brock let out his sounds of pleasure, feeling his swollen lips on my shoulder as I felt his fluids overflowing between my legs. It only made his thrust much deeper as he continued to make me moan.

Wrapping myself into him, I felt the sensation growing stronger as my legs got weaker. “Damn it. Brock.” I whined, feeling my orgasm arriving. After one last thrust, I came as I breathed into his chest. Smelling his addicting cologne and sweat. God, can’t I keep him?

He breathe hard but rubbed his nose in my now messy dark hair. We were silent for a minute before looking at each other. I saw the damaged I did to his lip, it was bleeding. How did I not notice the taste of blood?

“You okay?” He questioned with a smirk, pushing my hair to the side.

“Yeah.” I smiled, laying down as I curled into him, wrapping us both in silk sheets. “I’ll have a car take you home in the morning for work.”

“No need, I’m getting picked up.” He played with my hair, which caused me to fall asleep even faster.

The next morning, the soreness filled me up. Sitting up and rubbing my face, I found some dry blood under my nails and love bites all over my body. Glancing to my side, he wasn’t there and neither were his clothes. “I wish I got his number, oh well. I’ll just search it up on the internet.” I muttered as I grabbed my white robe, limping a little to the shower.

After washing off any dried blood and fluids, I sat at my desk with my coffee as I saw Steve and Rhodey walking in with a file.

“Can’t this wait? I just got up.” I whined, covering the hickeys with my robe.

“Some Hydra agents were spotted at your party last night. We need to figure out what they wanted.” Steve handed me the folder.

I grew curious as to why Hydra agents would be at my party and not cause any trouble. Looking at the files, I saw the pictures of the agents. Scanning them, I stopped when I saw Brock’s file. The man, who I invited over and had amazing sex with was a fucking Hydra Agent.

“What’s wrong Toni?” Steve gave a concern expression.

“Nothing. Just going to go through some files and see if they messed with anything.” I gave a false smile.

“Well, come to the base. We need to discuss this with the others.” He picked up his files and left.

It was silence between me and Rhodes, he and I both knew what happened.

“You didn’t.”

“Shut up.” I speed walk to my bedroom, feeling dirtier than ever. After changing into some proper clothes, I spotted a note on the mirror.

_Hope to see you again soon-Rumlow_

Taking the small piece of paper, I hid it in my drawer. “Oh you will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the rushed ending, but please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. It's just a one shot and trying to get back into writing. Thank you for reading  
> Toni X Rumlow, interesting pairing right??


End file.
